Dr. Alfredo Lopez-S is submitting a proposal to increase cancer education activities at Louisiana State University Medical Center in New Orleans. Following the PRECEDE model of L. Green for planning health education programs, causes/factors with nutritional implications have been identified that may contribute to the high morbidity and mortality rates for cancer in Louisiana. In order to affect these causes as they pertain to medical students and students of other health professions, two interrelated projects are proposed. The first project will develop, implement, and evaluate a nutrition curriculum with the focus on cancer. This curriculum will take place over the four years of medical school. In the second project, a previously successful program offering students short term researching experiences in the area of cancer, a program which existed at the medical school from 1978-84, will be reactivated. In both projects, emphasis is placed on those cause/factors pertaining to nutrition and cancer in general and to Louisiana in particular, and that are appropriate for incorporation into the projects. Unique aspects of the proposal are: participation in a health promotion program for medical students during Freshman Orientation, the presence of a compulsory clinical nutrition course, the evaluation of psychodynamic factors with nutritional implications, the interaction with an AIDS clinic, the wealth of existing epidemiological studies in the area of nutrition and cancer, and the active involvement of a minority affairs office.